yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lynné Utau
Lynné Utau 'is a character appears in Cross Fight B-Daman EC then a main character in the season 2 of Story Route 01. She's partnered with Wavern later Aurora Wavern (Evolved) after her mother's death . She's a repatriate children.'Rin Shirotama's true identity revealed to be Lynné Utau. She is actually the Boss Emperor of Sky Feder, a gang which located in Western. In the new season of Story Route 1, she appears to be in a popular idol unit known as Zwei Wing with her childhood friend, Kanade. She became the Attuned of Ame no Habakiri, the First Classified Relic. Etymology :Utau (歌唄/うたう) - To sings :Shiroei (白詠) - White Wings :Rinne (リンネ　-鈴音- ) - The sound of the bell :Shirotama (白玉) - White Jade :Rin (凛　- リン-) - Cold or Serious :Kazanari (風鳴) - Crying Wind :Amakawa (天河) - Milky Way Other Aliases :Boss Lady (女番長, Onna Banchō) Appearance Cross Fight B-Daman EC Lynné seems to be tall as Riki. She has a long, cobalt blue to midnight blue ombre hair and reaches passed her knees. She ties her hair into a large and wide ponytail with white headband. She has a ruby red eyes and pale skin. She wears light grey sleeveless dress over darker colored shirt that is bare-shoulder and frilled. Lynné also wears black belt with a black little bag hanging at the right of it, black finger-less gloves, a pair of light grey colored boots with the cuffs are frilled and black leggings. As “Rin”, she wears a black shirt that squared-neckline over a long sleeved white shirt with unbuttoned collar. She also wears half-a-skirt that opened on the front and black skinny pants. A pearl necklace and a thin chain necklace around her neck and a pair of dark colored and heeled boots that cuffs are cover by the pants’ cuffs. In order to hide her identity from Riki them, she puts her hair into a large hat and wears a blue-black sunglasses. She uses a chain and hangs in at her left side, the chain which use to hang Wavern sometimes or performing like BLACK DIAMOND. :«Rin's outfit has become Lynné 's casual outfits.» Spring Outfit She cut her hair straight and styled half of her hair to a side-ponytail, has dark blue eyes. She wears a light sky blue turtle-neck,long sleeved shirt and a darker teal colored dress, light sky blue tights, black teal knee-length boots.Cross Fight B-Daman and the Swan song of the Valkyries 『戦姫絶唱　クロスフアイト　ビ‐ダマン』 , SV002 : Soar to the sky, My song, Page 2 :«She wore this outfit for season 2 of both routes.» Summer Outfit In route 2, she wore an unique designed blue blouse with ribbons, a white miniskirt over a white minishort that can be shown by the slash of the skirt. She also wore a pair of matching white boots, a choker and bracelets. Autumn Outfit Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era TBA Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! TBA Winter Outfit Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! She wore a white frilly flock over her autumn outfit. School Uniform In season 2 of both routes, she also seen wearing Seimine Academy's uniform. Unlike the other female students, her blazer has white cuffs at the end of her sleeves and a big button. Her white shirt also seen to be unkept and a belt can be seen a little underneath the blazer. Instead wearing high heels or loafers, she is one of the few students who chose to wear boots. Her boots are black and thigh-length. For some reason, there's a red band on her left arm. In season 3 of route 1, after transferring to Lydian Private Music Academy, her blazer is slightly different from standard blazer. Similar to her Seimine's, her blazer has white cuffs unlike the others having like sweater's cuffs. Her boots still thigh-length and dark colored. She changed her red band to teal band, still attached her left arm but thinner than the red band. Her height in two routes' season 2 stated to be 157cm (61.811 inches) and B / W / H is B81 / W56 / H83. Personality Lynné appears to be very cheerful, polite, often smiles and friendly. She cares her family than anything else, she usually get along very well with her siblings, in younger years she was timid and inertia. Actually there's another personality within her. As “Rin”, she’s undergoes in a tsudere-character and she uses "Ore" means I and "Omaie & Kisama", that mean you unlike a girl to say. Rin is very smart, cool, cold, and proud, she’s also very strict. She deepen her voice and she’s quite in this form, not friendly and do not smile at all just like Samuru but has a great leadership. According to Lynia, Lynné ’s cheerful personality is a fake’s and Rin’s is her true personality. Since their parents died in 6 years ago, she might have felt guilty if wasn’t for her, their mother and father would still be alive. After exposing Rin’s true identity, she often undergoes in Rin’s personality but friendlier. In the new season of route 1, Lynné is described "Clumsy, Shy and Little Cry babyCross Fight B-Daman and the Swan song of the Valkyries 『戦姫絶唱　クロスフアイト　ビ‐ダマン』, SV002 : Soar to the Sky, My song, Page 3" by Kanade, which means Lynné actually a bit clumsy, a shy girl, and often cry sometimes which shown in the second chapter. List of Appearances *Cross Fight B-Daman EC **Chapters : 1 - 4, 6 - 19, 21 - 26 *'Route 01 : Symphogear Series' **Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman ***Chapters : 1 - 7, 9 - 22 **Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era ***Chapters : 1 - TBA *'Route 02 : Shugo Chara! Series' **TBA Abilities & Powers Story Route 1 : Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era Lynne is the owner of the First Classified Relic, Ame no Habakiri. She has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, which clads her in battle and use the Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara), to summon her Armed Gear to fight. Lynné had demonstrated few of superhuman abilities she had in season 2 of Route 1 despite she had a petite figure. She was stated had trained by Genjuro who also has superhuman strength. Enhanced Strength : Before the season 2 started, she already demonstrated in chapter 19, she has enhance strenght which might be a result of being trained since 6 years. She can punched an object that is over than 100 kg which normal human only can do is less than 100kg. She display of a high degree of strength, enough for her to perform a number of physical feats. Enhanced Endurance : Lynné able to run in more than an hour. She also able to withstand the hellish training of Genjuro which is majorly exhausting, however she was able to keep up and was in good shape if to compare with the others. Enhance Durability : Lynné has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Enhance Speed : She displays that she possesses speed and reflexes that are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Enhanced Reflexes : She has displays that she possesses some abilities such as fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks, most recently, attacks from her enemies. Master Swordsmanship : She is very skilled in swordsmanship with swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. Attacks 2016-03-12_20'36'07.png|Reverse Rakshasa 2016-05-08 22'04'36.png|Reverse Rakshasa One_Thousand_Tear.png|One Thousand Tears Azure_Flash_In_G.png|Azure Flash Destroyer_Azure_Flash.png|Destroyer Azure Flash 2016-03-12_20'45'53.png|Shadow Weaving Heaven's_Wrath.png|Heaven's Wrath Fiery_Windblades.png|Fiery Windblades Synchrogazer-Attack.png|Synchrogazer Moonlit Fiery Windblades.jpg|Moonlit Fiery Windblades *Reverse Rakshasa **Lynné does a spinning handstand, unfolding the long blades on her ankles to cut through everything around her. *One Thousand Tears **She conjures a large number of energy swords in the air which rain down on her enemy. It is useful for targeting large numbers of opponents and can be used even if Lynné is immobilized. *Azure Flash **Lynné transforms her sword into a much larger sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning. *Destroyer Azure Flash **A variation of Blue/Azure Flash that Lynné used while in X-Drive. *Heaven’s Wrath **She conjures a sword comparable in size to a large truck, which can either be dropped on the enemy or thrusted down with assistance from a kick by Lynne. The sword is sufficiently large and thick that it can be used as a shield. *Shadow Weaving **She throws a dagger into her opponent's shadow, disabling their movement. This attack is actually a ninja technique learned from Shinji Ogawa, who can use it as well. *Fiery Windblades **Wielding Ame no Habakiri as a pair of long-swords, Lynné joins the swords at the hilts and spins them rapidly, producing fire around the blades as part of a rushing attack. *Moonlit Fiery Windblades **This is the more stronger version of Fiery Windblades. It powered up when the moon's out with the flames turning blue. *Synchrogazer **This is a technique that was used by Lynné, Millay, Clynaa and Syrine using the complete Relic, Durandal. Most of the power in this attack was from Lynné, but her friends helped keep Lynné grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. This technique only used in season 2. Quotes * I... I will never go soft on anyone, until I bring back my pride, I won't be defeated! /'''オレわ、　オレの誇りを取り戻すまでにわ、 おれわ絶対ここで敗北するわけにはいきない、 誰に決して柔らかくわしない！/''' Orewa...Oreno hokori wo torimodosu made ni wa, ore wa zettai koko de haiboku suru wake ni haiki nai, dare ni kesshite yawarakaku washinai! ''- Chapter 11 : The Truth Revealed * '''I will show you the extent of my determination of a Sakimori! Burn into your memory!' /防人の生き様、覚悟を見せてあげるッ! 彼方の胸に焼きいてなさい! / ''Sakimori no Ikizama, kakugo wo misete ageru(tsu)! Anata no Mune ni Yakishitenasai! -SV014/Read''Chapter 14 : Shedding Tears Trivia *She is character combined the (personality) terms of Hibiki Tachibana and Tsubasa Kazanari. *Her character designs is based on Tsubasa Kazanari. *She is the first character to have ombre hair in the first series and overall. * Lynné 's Zodiac Sign is Leo and its on 1st August. * Lynné 's blood type is A. * Lynné favorite sports is various, but mainly Soccer and Volley Ball * Lynné favorite foods is Ramen, crepes and Ice Cream * Her weight is 37kg * Lynné 's battle song genre is Traditional Japanese music. * Lynné uses Japanese language for attacks. * Lynné was 6 when she opened the Celestial Mudguards. * Lynné sometimes calls herself "Sakimori", which roughly translates to "Protector" (with a samurai feel). She uses this as a stance to hide her feelings when she considers herself emotionally weak. * Lynné , Ryukai, Ryuken, Lynia, Ryan and Lyrné is a family that loves music and their names start with R. * Lynné and her siblings all use dragon type b-damans. * Lynné inherited from her mother's appearance and talent for singing and she inherited her father hair color even though is half. * Millay and Lynné have some similarities; they are the only female b-shots who are boss emperors, both are dragon-type b-daman users/wielders, they are the only ones can character change (in season 1), they sings when they used their armed gears and their theme colors are opposite; Millay is Red and Lynné is Blue. * Lynné was never trained when she was young, until she became the Boss Emperor of Sky Feder because she’s a member of a gang and the gang’s main ability is hand-to-hand combat so she’s trained hard by Genjuro Kazanari. * Lynné became a boss emperor ten years early than her mother, in 6-years-old and her mother in 16-years-old. * Lynné had a license for riding and her own motorcycles since she became the Boss Emperor of Sky Feder. References Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gear Users Category:Attuned Category:Guardian Bearer Category:Boss Emperors Category:God Emperors Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Feature Articles Category:Guardians Category:Ruby Dimension